


Camera man or co star

by Basicalllybarbie



Category: Barduil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicalllybarbie/pseuds/Basicalllybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait,  I’m just the cameraman, I can’t fill in for the missing porn star on this set, wait a second no you don’t understa-</p>
<p>Based of a prompt from tumblr! Sorry I couldn't find the original user to credit if this was your prompt please let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Of all of the jobs Bard had endured throughout his life this one was by far the most scandalous and exciting of all. He had seen a position advertised for a camera man in the local classifieds and had almost fallen over himself when he had seen the weekly pay from it. He had called the number listed on the advertisement and headed down a week later for an interview. He arrived at a large white building that was situated between the warehouse and business districts. He was buzzed in by the receptionist and headed on into the office. He felt his face flush immediately when he saw the posters and magazines decorating the office. He had thought that the name of the company sounded familiar but at the time he just couldn't place it. Deciding to never tell his children the exact details of his job his steeled his nerves and went in for the interview. 

He had been working as a camera man for almost a year when this particular incident happened. When he had first started there he had quickly developed a crush on the so called king of porn Thranduil. He was the main male porn star that his company filmed and he one more than one occasion had been left thoroughly uncomfortable at work after getting a might too caught up in the scene. He was sure that on more than one occasion his highness had made eye contact with him while performing as if the performance were directed at him. Of course he was probably just looking at the camera in front of him. 

He arrived at work around fifteen minutes early in his usual dark jeans and cotton tshirt that he wore every day. This was his regular uniform of sorts and the only tell that he worked there was the advertising splayed across his chest for a new brand of condom. When he got inside he noticed the receptionist was pulling her hair out on the phone making call after call and he could see the director in his office throwing his hands up, obviously angry about something. He quickly chucked his keys and wallet into his locker and headed down to the set to find out what was going on. He found out from one of the other camera men that the other male lead that was supposed to be shooting with them today had been in a fight and was in no fit state to be filming. He also discovered that this was supposed to be the filmed and finished today as the piece was due later this evening. Suddenly the director burst through the doors, his face was red and angry, and he began yelling at everyone on set.  
"Do you understand? Corporate will not let this slide. This was supposed to be a big money maker and now it's ruined!" He ran his hand through his hair causing the it to stuck up all over the place.  
"I mean it's not like any of you have the face for.." He trailed of his eyes stopping when they connected with Bard. His eyes trailed over bards body making him want to shudder with revulsion.  
"You" he pointed at Bard  
"Come here!" He instructed  
Bard walked over to the director quickly not wishing to anger him any further. When he was I front of the director he instructed him to take off his shirt and turned him this way and that.  
"I'll pay you $2000 if you fill in today?" He said with a raised brow. Bard blanched at the request he had never done anything like this before but with the way his bills were at the moment he could definitely use the money.  
"What's the scene?" He asked with a flush  
The director cast him a huge smile and handed him a script. The scene involved Thranduil and was a scene involving him corrupting a friend who was staying over. Bard took a huge inhale. "You said $2000 just for the day?" He squeaked. The director nodded and he slowly nodded his head "I uh guess I can fill in? But I've never done this before?" He said nervously  
The director clapped a hand over his back a huge smile breaking out over his face.  
"Ah don't worry Thranduil is the king remember and I'm sure you have worked here long enough to get the general idea. I'll take you to your change room and I'll send Thran in so you guys can properly introduce yourselves" he smiled widely and lead Bard down towards a small room with a wardrobe a bed and a lounge. "The costume is in the wardrobe over there in the bag with the name Miguel on it. Your about the same size so it should fit if not. Just buzz two on the phone and Maria will come sort something out." The director said turning to leave him alone in the dressing room. Bard turned and looked at himself in the mirror in shock he couldn't believe he was doing this but he really needed the money. A light knock sounded at the door startling him out of his head and he turned and opened it blushing when he saw Thranduil standing at the door.  
"Well well well looks like the camera man decided to change the game!" He said with a laugh stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.  
"I have to admit the news came as a bit of a shock, your probably the only camera man I know that still blushes while he's filming" Thranduil purred trailing a finger across Bards shoulder blades.  
"I uh really need the money, my daughter just started horse riding and it's a bit more expensive that I had budgeted for" Bard said with a blush.  
"I had hoped you had willingly offered when they had told you the scene was with me" he said with a seductive smile as he sat down on the couch.  
"Oh I um wouldn't have said yes if it wasn't you" Bard blushed dropping his gaze. Thranduil laughed huskily.  
"It might help your nerves if you want to strip down in here with just me first?" He said lightly  
Bard nodded and pulled his shirt over his head ignoring the sounds Thranduil was making. He kept his eyes on the ground as he undid his trousers, a smile touching his lips when he remembered he had gone commando that day, and lowered them to the ground. Finally naked he moved his eyes back to Thranduil blushing harder when he saw the expression etched on to his face.  
"Why have you been hiding that body from me camera man? You should have been riding me for months not hiding behind a camera." He said breathily.  
"Can you pass me my costume please?" Bard squeaked  
Thranduil turned and climbed over the back of the couch, giving Bard a delicious view of his pert arse, he grabbed a black leather contraption and held it up.  
"I think you would look best in this one!" He said with a wink laughing a the horrified expression that crossed bards face before turning and grabbing a standard jeans and tshirt set and tossing it over to him. Bard breathed a sigh if relief as he caught it and pulled it on. The director had been right the outfit fitted fine despite the shirt being a little tight which made his muscles stand out. Now fully dressed again thranduil stood and headed to the door  
"See you in the shark tank" he whispered as he grazed his hand across bards shaft. 

Bard wanted to throw up, he had changed his mind about the whole thing now that he was sitting on the set with all the lights and cameras focused on him. They positioned him on a couch in front a TV where he was supposed to be watching porn. The director have him his cues and they filmed a few brief shots of him stroking himself in front of the television. The director seemed happy and thranduil arrived on set sending another blush over Bards cheeks. 

Bard was sitting on the couch stroking himself completely absorbed by the scene playing on the TV in front of him. He didn't even hear the door open and close and started when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He looked up hand still in his pants and locked eyes with his best mate Thranduil. Bard immediately flushed and stopped what he was doing and stumbled over a half excuse about what he had been doing. Normally Thranduil would have laughed it off but instead he walked over to his friend and stopped and crouched down in front of him, resting between his thighs.

Bard was honestly concerned he was going to make a mess in his jeans when Thranduil crouched down between his legs. He was now hard as a rock and going by the smirk on Thranduils face he knew it. He was having trouble keeping his thoughts on track as since the first time he had laid eyes on Thranduil he had been the star of all Bards late night fantasies. Little did he know that thranduil had been using him for the same thing. 

Thranduil licked his lips and hooked his fingers in the too of bards jeans tugging them down his legs. Bard lifted his hips to help and thranduil let the pants pool at bards ankles. Thranduil locked his eyes with Bard as his tongue flicked out and swiped the head of Bards cock. A small moan escapes thranduil at the taste of bard and the flush of bards cheeks rose again. 

Bard was struggling with every fiber of his being not to thread his fingers through the long blonde hair. His character had been warned to stay very still throughout and he knew if he broke character they would have to start again and he was worried he might not last. 

Thranduil took Bard into his mouth as far as he could go and Bard couldn't stop that groan that fell from his lips, His eyes sliding shut and his head lolling back against the couch. Thranduil began working him over very thoroughly, alternating between licking and sucking at the head to taking him all the way down into the back of his throat. Always working his hands where his mouth was not. 

Bard could feel himself edging towards the precipice and groaned loudly when Thranduil held tightly the base of his shaft preventing him from embarrassing himself. 

Thranduil flicked him a wink before crawling up his body and grinding himself against Bard revelling in the gasp and shudder that followed the movement. The director called cut and Thranduil slid off his lap and into the couch beside him as Bard pulled his pants back on.  
"Excellent work Bard! You held it together like you have been in the business for years. You guys have some wicked on screen chemistry too." He said patting bard on the shoulder  
"In the next seen Thranduil is going to ride you so you really don't have to do much other than look like your enjoying yourself. You have a fifteen minute break until then so better get yourself ready!" He said walking off to discuss and organise all the necessary set changes.  
"I'm impressed camera man your doing very well. Your welcome to come to my Change room with me and I can give you some tips for the next scene." He said with a cheeky smile. Bard couldn't help but stare at the man lust very clear in his eyes as he stood and held out a hand.  
Bard took his hand and Thranduil pulled him off the couch and lead him back to a change room that was much more opulent than his. Thranduils change room had a large bed covered with expensive looking sheets with a beside table covered withe lubes and oils as well as a few more frightening looking devices. Thranduil removed his shirt and day down on the couch on the other side of the room grabbing two bottles of water from the mini fridge beside it. He patted the couch beside him and bard wandered over and took a seat. Thranduil handed him the water and they both took a few big gulps of the cool liquid.  
"What do you think?" Thranduil said motioning to the room around them. "I made them let me put my own touch to it since I spend so much time here" he said with a gravelly laugh. "It's much nicer than the one they have me, but I mean you are the star after all." Bard said with a laugh. "I mean they call you the king after all, honestly I thought you would have a throne in here" bard laughed a bit more easily his time. Thranduil was suddenly in his lap his face nuzzling bards neck as he purred into his ear  
"I can make anything a throne"  
Bard gasped at Thranduils quick movements shocked at the stars apparent interest in him. Thranduil rolled his hips against Bards eliciting a deep moan from him. His hands slid to cup the mans arse pulling him flush against him so Bard could thrust his hips up towards him. This time the moan fell from Thranduils lips and a smirk tugged at Bards mouth when he realised how rock hard Thranduil was.  
"As much fun as this is camera man I need to prep myself if I'm going to be riding that nice thick cock in a few minutes." Thranduil whispered before climbing off Bards lap. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to watch... Or help"  
Thranduil threw over his shoulder loving the expression that came over Bards face.  
"I was struggling enough behind the camera not to loose control watching you I think I would probably embarrass myself if I stayed." bard said exasperated  
"You will probably need to get yourself off during this break anyway, there's a lot less I can do to slow you down while I'm riding you" he muttered cheekily as he began to undress himself. As much as Bard was sure he would embarrass himself if he stayed he was absolutely riveted to the spot as thranduil undressed in front of him. Bard had always loved filming him as he was just born to be looked at. His skin was a milky white that hinted at all the muscles hidden beneath his skin without being too obvious. As he bent over to pull his pants down his longs legs Bard groaned at the sight in front of him and didn't even realised he had moved until he was standing right behind Thranduil. Thranduil stood back up moving his body in a sort of roll against Bards.  
"If this is the kind of reaction I cause from you I'm amazed you have never done anything about it" he smirked as he turned and pushed Bard back towards the bed laughing when his legs collided with it and he ended up laying sprawled across it. Bard blushed even harder he had thought about it but hadn't been able to muster the courage. "I'll admit to more than once almost doing something only to chicken out at the last moment" bard said quietly as thranduil crawled atop him and straddled his hips.  
"Ah so that's what that was I thought you were just a fan or something" he laughed leaning forward over Bard to reach for a vial off the dresser.  
"Have you ever been with a man Bard?" Thranduil breathed just a few inches from his face.  
"Ah once a long time ago." Bard admitted shyly  
"With so little experience why did you say yes to this? Not that I'm complaining." Thranduil leaned down closer until there lips were just a breath apart  
"You" bard growled before tilting his head up to meet thranduil and gently pressing his lips against his. Thranduil was still for a few moments before opening into the kiss. Bard took full advantage of Thranduils surrender and plunged his tongue into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled on his lower lip, his hands tangling in Thranduil silken main. Thranduil reached up and took one if his hands gently guiding it lower, without breaking the kiss he opened the vial and poured the liquid into bard hand, sliding it over his fingers before gently guiding it to his entrance. Both men groaned when thranduil guided one of bards fingers inside him, thranduil tenses briefly before relaxing into the feeling and quickly adding a second finger. Bard could remember a little of needing to stretch out from what he had seen and began scissoring and swirling his fingers inside thranduil. When Thranduil was all but begging against his lips he added a third finger purposefully grazing them against that little bundle of nerves that saw thranduil buck against his hand. Thranduils eyes shot open as he did it again a look of 'oh yes' in his eyes at the feeling. Bard could feel how hard Thranduil was his cock resting between them as his own throbbed with need inside his pants.  
"Maybe you should try and uh get a feel for it again first" thranduil said breathily and Bard fingers still worked inside of him. Bard just nodded as thranduil reached between them and freed the aching length of him, taking him into his hand and pumping his fist down the length, causing bard to buck against him. Under Thranduils guide Bard gentle removed his fingers and moved himself to be sitting atop Bards hips. He positioned Bard at his entrance and slowly began sliding down the length of him, his face drawn for a few moments until he had slid all the way to the hilt, his arse flush against Bards hips. Bard resisted the urge to buck against thranduil for a few moments as he adjusted, before his hands fell to Thranduils hips as he began to ride him. Thranduils Head tilted back his silken hair cascading down his back and he rolled his hips against Bards loving the upward thrusts bard was meeting the motions with. Bard hand snaked forward and began stroking Thranduil as he rode him both of them beginning to pick up speed and finding a roughness to their movements. Suddenly Bard grabbed Thranduils hips and pinned him as he thrust up against him hitting that perfect spot. Thranduils eyes wretched open on a moan and the happy surprise that shone in his eyes spurred him on and he continued to thrust against thranduil both of them spiralling closer and closer to the peak. As thranduil pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to suppress a moan, Bard jerked upright seating himself deeper in Thranduil causing a whimper of delight from the long. Bard took his mouth in a passionate kiss as he changed his movements for his new position. The position limited movement but made everything more intense. A few more pumps of his fists working to the same beat of his thrust send Thranduil spiralling over the edge his seed spilling between both of their stomach. bard only lasted a few more thrusts in the hot clutches of thranduil before he tipped over the edge as well. Still seated deep inside thranduil he pulled them both back to the bed as they calmed their breaths. Thranduil slowly got up a pressed a soft kiss to Bard lips before grabbing a towel to clean them up.  
"You should know that I've never kissed any of my other co stars" thranduil said lightly as he wiped bard stomach. Bard blushed heavily and felt the need to confess as well  
"You should know that I actually hadn't ever been with a man..." His blush now a permanent state.  
"I thought you... Then how did you know about.." He trailed of stuttering a little  
"I ah may have watched your videos... On repeat..."  
He said averting his eyes making Thranduil smile  
"so you are a fan after all" he laughed 

A light knock and a cough interrupted them to remind them that they were due back on set. They had both forgotten they were still working and jumped off the bed trying not to get tangles in the others limbs. Thranduil turned to Bard with a look of concern  
"Are you uh going to be right to do that again so soon?" He asked awkwardly making Bard laugh as he walked over to where thranduil was standing now dressed in a robe. He grabbed his hand and reached it between them to the already semi hardness of him.  
"I only have to look at you to warrant that kind of response, at least now it's going to good use!" He said with a wink and a quick kiss before heading back over to the door. "See you on set co star."


	2. Because we all need something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of course when your the king you always get what you want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one shot fic but it's too much fun too write. It's been a while coming and OT is killing me but I have another chapter for you with more to come soon! Hope you like it. Xox

It had been about a week since Bard and Thranduil had worked together on set. Despite encouragement from the director to stay on the other side of the camera he retreated back behind it. Bard was a mess of nerves and embarrassment behind the camera as Thranduil walked into the set clad in his usual silk robe and nothing else. A flush had risen on Bards cheeks and he was doing everything in his power to keep his eyes on the ground as Thranduil removed the robe and took his position on the set. The director issued the start and Bard finally looked up and put his eye to the camera. 

Thranduil immediately noticed how flustered his presence on the set had made Bard and a rush over pleasure raced through his body. He couldn't help watching the delightful camera man as he kept his eyes glued to the floor while he disrobed. Deciding that he liked the power he had over the camera man he took his position on set and started the scene. Thranduil made sure that at every opportunity he looked directly at Bard the lust clear in his eyes. 

Bard remained seated on his camera after the scene wrapped up in an attempt to cover his situation. It was unusual in this line of work but just the thought of someone knowing still made him blush. He pretended not to watch Thranduil move about the set as he began a casual conversation with one of the other camera men but Thranduil noticed and flicked him a wink before turning and heading back to his change room. The other camera man either didn't see the interaction or chose to ignore it as he kept talking clear through until the next scene. The rest of the day passed quickly for Bard and he was almost thankful that he didn't have to film anymore scenes of Thranduil today, for he didn't think he would've been able to hold out until the end without embarrassing himself.

Bard was walking over to his car in the parking lot when he heard a familiar voice call out his name from behind him. He turned around and saw Thranduil not far behind him. Just the sight of him had Bard on edge a pink tinge colouring his cheeks. Bard shook his head at the ridiculousness of the response.   
"Get it together! All he did was say your name!" He thought to himself incredulously   
As he turned around to face him pasting a smile across his face. Thranduil had moved faster than he had intended and was now right in front of him their faces only a short distance apart. 

Thranduil smirked when he watched Bard have a moment before turning around. He knew it was silly but Bards reactions to his very presence stroked his ego almost as well as Bard had stroked him. He had purposefully moved quickly and stepped into Bards personal space hoping to rattle him. Seemingly without thinking Bard leaned forward and pressed his lips to Thranduil's. Thranduil smiled as Bards eyes flew open and he stepped back putting his hands up apologetically.  
"Oh my lord I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me" he stuttered   
"I believe last time it was you who came all over me wasn't it?" Thranduil purred stalking towards Bard again. 

He took a step back which effectively trapped Bard between thranduil and the car. Bard flushed again and his mouth popped open in a shocked o shape. thranduil took advantage of the situation and put his hands on either side of Bards face and pulled him in for a much more passionate kiss. Bards shock wore off quickly and he fell quickly into the kiss his tongue duelling against Thranduil's. thranduil pushed him up against the car behind him and wedged a thigh between his making a delighted sound when he discovered how hard Bard was against his thigh. Thranduil broke the kiss and trailed off across Bards neck   
"Was I that much fun to watch?" He laughed huskily into Bards ear and his hand grazed his upper thigh. Bard laughed nervously and Thranduil stepped back tossing his hair over his shoulder as if nothing had happened.   
"I'm having a viewing party for the video we did together this Friday. It's at my house at 8, I'll text you the address" he said lightly before turning on his heel and heading back towards his car and leaving Bard a bumbling mess against his car door.  
Bard wiped his hand down his face and climbed into his car muttering to himself about why had just happened. 

 

Thranduil sent Bard a text the following Thursday:

3 greenwood road, Mirkwood.   
Bring your self and nothing else.  
Clothing optional.  
See you at 8 ;) 

Bard had to laugh at the message to stop his mind from venturing too far into the idea what would happen if he did show up without clothing at the dinner table. Sigrid gave his a curious glance at the random burst of laughter but he wrote it off to a funny picture from a friend. He returned his phone to his pocket and decided he would answer it later. 

When Bard didn't respond after ten minutes Thranduil decided he needed further instructions.

For examples see attached images below

He typed quickly before adding a few photos and clicking send.

Bard was doing the dishes in the kitchen when he received the next message. Using his dry hand he opened the message and promptly dropped the plate in his hand. He immediately grabbed the device off the bench despite the fact he was alone in the kitchen. He walked back to his room and re opened the images Thranduil had sent him.   
The images had obviously been taken recently and Bard was having a hard time trying to re read the text from the previous message. Deciding that two could play that game Bard stood and locked his door before clicking a few photos of himself and attaching them to the response.

Is this okay? I wouldn't want to be over dressed.

Thranduils mouth fell open in shock when he finally received a response from Bard. Clicking open the images he saved them before replying quickly.

Perfect! See you at 8!

He replied giving nothing away. He wasn't quite ready to show Bard just how much the pictures had affected him. Mostly because thranduil was starting to worry about the enthusiasm his whole body had to the delightful camera man. He tossed his phone down on the bed beside him and close his eyes sighing deeply. He had not let anyone kiss him for years but with Bard it had just seemed like the natural thing to do. Part of him wanted to know every response he could elicit from the man in a purely ego stroking way but the other part wanted to chase the fluttery feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Shaking his head at the thought he lay back down and fell into a deep sleep his dreams full of his new favourite camera man.

Bard thought he might be more nervous now than he had been filming the scene, he had organised Mrs Fitzroy to take the children for the night. As he drove up the driveway of the most opulent looking house in the street he tried not to gape in shock. He had always assumed thranduil was reasonably well off but he had not expected anything like this. The front of the house glowed in warm light and the ivy grew in perfect design along the sides of the house. A bit distracted by his surrounding Bard didn't notice that his car was the only one there. Still gawking at the house he climbed out of his jeep and headed up to the front door. He took a deep breath and ran his hands over his clothes worrying for the umpteenth time that he wouldn't be dressed appropriately. He tentatively raised his hand and pressed the door bell noting the slight shake in his hand. He waited a few moments before his nerves began to tell him this was all a joke and he was being set up before the door opened.


End file.
